<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champion's Duty by KadeAK (zacixn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467238">Champion's Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacixn/pseuds/KadeAK'>KadeAK (zacixn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Introspection, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, Self-Doubt, mentions of hop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacixn/pseuds/KadeAK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon could hear the crowds of Wyndon Stadium cheering, even from inside his dressing room. They were excited, and rightfully so. Another yearly season of the Official Gym Challenge was nothing to scoff at. Despite the buzz of excitement in the region, though, the Champion himself was battling a sense of unease he had not felt since his first year on top.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>In the few moments he has to himself before the opening ceremony of the Gym Challenge, Leon takes the time to consider his roles and responsibilities to Galar, himself, and his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Champion's Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing! Is difficult!<br/>Please enjoy this short work. I hope it is up to standards.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon could hear the crowds of Wyndon Stadium cheering, even from inside his dressing room. They were excited, and rightfully so. Another yearly season of the Official Gym Challenge was nothing to scoff at. Despite the buzz of excitement in the region, though, the Champion himself was battling a sense of unease he had not felt since his first year on top.</p>
<p>There were about fifteen minutes remaining until he was due on pitch, and probably about eighteen until his exhibition match was slated to begin. Leon ran through his preparatory checks as smoothly as clockwork, refining his appearance to a perfect level. Was his hair straight? Yes. Cape secured? Check. Cap on? Naturally. Smile glowing? Always. For such an important event, there was no room for error. Fans of the League would likely revisit these recordings for years to come. They wanted to see their Champion, and so Leon would oblige, putting away his insecurities to give the public what they wanted. Brutal, maybe, but it was worth it to see his potential successors, the youth of the region, so buzzed to take on the League with their own teams of partners.</p>
<p>Ten minutes left. Leon splashed his face with water, eyeing his reflection in the mirror. Still though, even though he knew all of the positives of inspiring the new generation of trainers, he could not shake the ever-present sensation of exhaustion on his shoulders. His persona as Champion had evolved past who he really was over the previous decade. Champion Leon was charismatic, dependable, charming, and an idol to many throughout the region. He was an unobtainable image of prestige, a pillar of light to those who needed it and a distant rival to spark others’ drives for glory. As much as it was a privilege to perform this role, years of portraying a character better than himself had worn him out entirely and completely. Leon could not count the amount of times he had spent the nights staring glass-eyed at his bedroom’s ceiling in his Champion’s housing, pondering when he’d finally be allowed to relax again.</p>
<p>Hop. Leon’s mind drifted to Hop. His younger brother who wanted nothing more than to prove himself and claim his own position as Champion. Hop, who had probably been labouring under Leon’s shadow for over ten years now. He was only thirteen, potentially starting his Gym Challenge this year. Leon had been thirteen when he’d done the same, so it was only natural. If Hop ended up shouldered with the stresses of Championship that he was struggling with now, he would never forgive himself. Leon had peaked at the age of thirteen, in all honesty. Perhaps fourteen or fifteen, depending on who you asked. The specifics didn’t matter – it was only downhill from here on out, and if Hop won and ended up facing the permanent sensation of exhaustion, Leon would have failed him as an older brother. What kind of Champion couldn’t even help their family?</p>
<p>The sounds of League staff entering his changing room grabbed Leon’s attention, snapping him out of his train of thought. The purple-haired trainer lifted his head to face the two employees who had been sent to fetch him for his on-pitch debut. Rose must be almost finishing his introduction speech, warming the crowd up for his debut as always. </p>
<p>“Leon, sir, you’re due on pitch.” an employee said, and Leon gave a thumbs up, taking a deep breath. Time to shine, time to make the region proud of their Champion. Pushing himself away from the utilities of his room, Leon followed the staff. He’d taken this walk many, many times before, but it was always quite intimidating. The sounds of his trainers’ steps echoed in the entry passage to the pitch itself, bouncing against the walls and resounding back several times louder. The air, crisp and cold on his skin, sent involuntary shivers down Leon’s spine. The sounds of the crowd’s cheering grew clearer as they walked, the excitement of the whole arena almost palpable in the air itself. </p>
<p>“Go on ahead,” the staff spoke, standing aside to let Leon stand out onto the pitch. With his first step into the light of the arena, the crowd exploded into pure excitement, adrenaline practically dripping from the stands of the stadium. It was packed full of fans, waving banners and letting their energy blossom. With large, practiced strides, Leon reached the centre of the pitch, gloved hand waving out to the people of Galar. Hop was certainly watching from his home in Postwick. Maybe he’d even gotten Victor to watch with him – they certainly were attached at the hip.</p>
<p>Leon was silent for a moment as he stood in the centre of the spotlight, drinking in the energy of the stadium. No matter how he felt, no matter what doubts he was having, it did not matter right now. Those could happen later, when Leon did not have a duty to perform to the people of his nation. </p>
<p>Right now, Galar wanted - no, perhaps even needed a hero, and Leon was happy to fill that role, even if it hurt him in the process.</p>
<p>It was time for Leon to be a Champion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>